EXO prompt challenge
by bbudeulbbudeul
Summary: Prompt collection of EXO by requests! you can also submitting your prompt after check out our bio first with various genre, plot, ending and chara! it is up to you!


KaiLu AU! School Life [1304 words]

Prompt by : Blackkamjong

"Hidup Jongin Selalu Penuh dengan warna karna Luhan. Walaupun ia tahu, mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat"

.

.

Enjoy your prompt! Blackkamjong :D I tried my best!

.

Kalau ditanya 'siapa, _sih_ yang tidak kenal Xi Luhan?' pasti tidak ada yang menjawab.

Kalau ditanya 'siapa, _sih_ yang tidak kenal Kim Jongin?' pasti mereka pun tidak menjawab.

Seluruh penjuru sekolah tahu kalau Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin, lelaki berbeda negara dan warna kulit ini adalah sepasang sahabat yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, bahkan oleh sekolah sendiri yang menginginkan mereka berbeda kelas. Ayah Luhan bekerja di sekolah dimana mereka belajar sebagai guru Mandarin, sedangkan ayah Jongin atau yang lebih suka disapa Kai ini wakil kepala sekolah. Jelas, tidak ada yang tidak kenal mereka berdua. Disamping itu, sudah 8 tahun mereka bersama. Berangkat sekolah sampai berangkat sekolah lagi mereka selalu bersama. Hidup tidak akan lengkap tanpa satu sama lain, bukan?

Kai dan Luhan lebih sering duduk mengobrol di ruangan berkaca, dimana mereka berdua menari. Ya, kegiatan mereka sepulang sekolah adalah menari. Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Jumat mereka mengikuti kelas tari di salah satu sekolah tari. Disamping menari, Luhan memiliki suara merdu dan Jongin merasa sangat keren disebut sebagai rapper. Kalau ada perlombaan mereka pasti ikut. Menang atau tidak, yang penting ikut.

"Ini!" Kai melemparkan handuk kecil ke arah Luhan. Mereka berdua terlihat lelah dan basah karena berkeringat. Keduanya sehabis latihan menari seperti biasa di sekolah. Kai menelan habis minumannya lalu membuang botolnya sembarangan.

"Hei, jangan dibuang sembarangan!" kesal Luhan sebelum merangkak untuk memungutnya kembali. Jongin mencibir kearah _soulmate_ nya itu lalu mendongak ke atas. Terkadang Kai berpikir kalau Luhan itu super protektif kepada hal kecil. Sudah protektif, sensitif pula. Tak jarang Kai datang hanya untuk meredakan amarah Luhan yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Delapan tahun bersama Jongin sudah sangat mengenal sifat Luhan yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Urakan, malas, gila majalah porno, dan selalu santai sangat tepat dideskripsikan sebagai sifat asli Jongin. Dan disini dia sebagai penyeimbang Luhan yang sensitif, protektif, selalu higienis, dan gila belajar. Namun sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki hati yang lembut dan baik.

"Kai, aku penasaran... delapan tahun kita bersama... apa kau pernah merasakan namanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kai menutup matanya lalu mengangguk. "Jelas. Aku ini masih normal." Jawab Kai. Luhan mengangguk lalu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Kai. Mengikuti arah pandang Kai dan tersenyum.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Luhan. Kai menghela napas panjang, beralih menatap Luhan dengan malas. "Kenapa? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tidak tahu ini jatuh cinta atau bukan, tapi aku sedang terpesona dengan Oh Sehun." Luhan meringis. Kai menekuk bibirnya ke bawah lalu mengelap wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka berondong. Dasar pedofil."

"Berisik kau. Lebih baik dia daripada kau. Dia punya hidung."

"AISH APA-APAAN KAU, KERDIL." Sahut Kai kesal lalu meninju perut Luhan, yang balasannya adalah rintihan sakit dari sang empunya perut.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta, apalagi pacaran." Aku Kai dengan mantap. Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Katanya kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ya... hanya sebatas jatuh cinta sesaat." Jawab Kai lalu bangkit. Dia meraih kedua tangan Luhan untuk membantunya berdiri. Hari mulai larut dan mereka pasti sudah ditunggu oleh ayah Kai untuk pulang. Lumayan, tumpangan gratis.

"Ayo, ayahku pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Kai seraya membereskan barangnya diikuti Luhan. "Kakiku pegal, ayo gendong aku..." rajuk Luhan dengan wajah kasihannya. Luhan paling tahu titik lemah Kai, yaitu wajah kasihannya. Kai mendengus kesal lalu jongkok di hadapan Luhan, yang disambut bahagia oleh Luhan sendiri. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sekolah diiringi oleh matahari yang mulai menghilang dan langit kemerahan.

Orang tua Kai dan Luhan menyiapkan pesta _barbeque_ di belakang rumah Luhan. Semuanya sibuk termasuk Luhan, kecuali Kai. Kai dengan santainya duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel canggihnya. Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan berteman dengan orang itu. Padahal tiap hari Ia selalu dibuat marah olehnya. Kalau bukan karena perasaan nyaman ketika bersama dia, pasti sudah lama Kai ia tinggalkan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kesal lau menghentakkan kakinya menghampiri Kai yang tidak bergeming samasekali.

"Ayo... bantu kami!" Luhan merebut dan mematikan ponsel sialan itu lalu disimpan di saku celananya. Kai mengerang kesal lalu beranjak. "Merepotkan!"

"Jelas-jelas kau yang merepotkan!" hina Luhan tanpa berpikir lalu menarik tangan Kai kasar. Kai hanya mengikuti Luhan dengan malas. Percuma dia melawan.

Pesta dimulai. Orang tua Kai dan Luhan tampak bahagia mengobrol. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri lebih memilih menikmati makanannya daripada mendengarkan para orang tua bergosip. Kai sendiri terlihat bosan dan hanya menusuk-nusuk dagingnya dengan garpu. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Kai itu.

"psstt..." bisik Luhan seraya menendang kaki Kai dari bawah meja. Kai mengernyitan dahi bingung. Luhan memberikan kode kepada Kai agar mengikutinya duduk di samping kolam renang. Mereka berdua beranjak diam-diam tanpa ada yang tahu.

"Ah... disini tenang." Ujar Luhan seraya merentangkan tangannya. Memang suasananya sangat tenang, ya... setidaknya suara orang tua mereka tidak terlalu terdengar. Kai duduk di samping Luhan seraya mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Suhu malam ini sangat dingin. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kai. Luhan menggeleng lalu memandang langit. Terhibur dengan banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan. Tidak Ia duga kalau malam ini akan cerah. Luhan suka bintang. Menurutnya sangat lucu karena ukurannya yang kecil dibandingakn dengan bulan.

Kai memandang Luhan yang sedang tersenyum tipis, membuat bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman damai. Ia suka melihat wajah Luhan. Putih dan cantik. Namun Kai tidak bisa berterus terang kalau Luhan itu cantik. Pasalnya, alat kelaminnya pernah pria itu tendang sampai pegal berjam-jam. Ia tidak ingin barang berharganya itu tersakiti. Tapi sungguh, Luhan sangat canttik kalau tidak sedang emosi. Kai menghela napas lalu menatap orang tuanya di seberang.

Delapan tahun yang lalu Luhan hanyalah anak kecil pindahan dari Cina. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea sehingga mereka sulit berkomunikasi pada awalnya. Beberapa bulan setelah Luhan mendapat les privat bahasa, mereka mulai berkenalan dan berbicara. Kai menganggap kalau Luhan sangatlah polos pada kala itu. Dia banyak mengajarkan Luhan 'bahasanya', sampai-sampai dia pernah dipukul pantatnya oleh ibunya sendiri karena ketahuan sedang mengajari Luhan bahasa yang tidak pantas. Kai tertawa mengingat masa-masa itu. Konyol menurutnya. Kai tidak habis pikir kalau pemuda yang sebenarnya polos ini bisa bertahan sebagai sahabatnya. Terkadang pada diri Kai ada perasaan ingin memiliki, namun ia tepis mentah-mentah. Kai tidak ingin merusak zona nyamannya menjadi sahabat terbaik Luhan.

"Shh... aku kedinginan." Ungkap Luhan dengan mulut bergetar. Kai menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Luhan dan merapatkan dirinya. Luhan membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Kai secara spontan. Kehangatan menyeruak diantara keduanya. Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Begini sudah cukup, pikirnya.

"Aku rasa pertemuanku denganmu itu adalah suatu takdir." Luhan memecah keheningan. Kai mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku rasa begitu."

"Kita sama-sama saling membuat kesal satu sama lain. Harusnya dari dulu kita tidak bersahabat." Terang Luhan disambut kekehan Kai. "Takdir. Ini yang namanya takdir. Tanpamu, tidak akan ada Kai yang sekarang." Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui darimu?" Luhan menatap Kai penuh tanya. Kai berpikir lalu menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya kau yang aku percaya." Spontan saja bibir Luhan membentuk senyuman lebar. Dalam sisi Kai selalu ada sifat romantis. Entah perkataannya tadi itu termasuk romantis atau tidak tapi bagi Luhan adalah romantis. Cukup membuat daadnya hangat.

"Em... aku ingin tahu mengapa kau bertubuh pendek. Padahal dulu kau jauh lebih tinggi dariku." Tanya Kai. Luhan mencibir marah dan memukul dada Kai pelan. "Hormon, kau tahu? Karena homon."

"Lau mengapa hidungmu tidak muncul?" timpal Luhan sadis. Kai memegang hidungnya spontan lalu mengacak rambut Luhan. "Dia takut membuat diriku semakin menawan, jadi dia malu untuk muncul. Aku, kan tidak sombong." Canda Kai, yang diiringi tawa dari keduanya.

Mereka sama-sama menghela napas setelahnya lalu memandang langit. Hanya ada suara orang tuanya dari kejauhan dan jangkrik. Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan erat lalu menatap wajah pria manis itu.

"Aku beruntung kenal denganmu, Xi Luhan... terimakasih telah membuat hidupku berwarna." Ungkap Kai tulus. Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat ketulusan di mata Kai. Dengan percaya diri dia mengangguk kencang dan memeluk Kai. "Terimakasih telah membantuku selama ini, Kim Jongin. Hidupku jauh lebih berwarna setelah bertemu denganmu."

Ya, mereka berdua tidak ingin merusak momen kebersamaan mereka sebagai sahabat baik. Kalau memang berjodoh, pasti ada cara untuk mendapatkan hati masing-masing.

 **END**

 _Yeahhhhh selesai. Gimana blackkamjong dengan fic nya?_

 _Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan hati_ _prompt nya bagus jadi aku buat mengalir._

 _Terimakasih :")_


End file.
